


Happy endings don't exist

by Henrikson



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Tadashi Hamada, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hiro Hamada, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Tadashi goes missing becuse of Hiro's refusal to stay out of danger.





	Happy endings don't exist

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit but I also don't want this fandom to die (less and less Tadashi has me at death's door T_T ) 
> 
> this is gonna be quite fucked up and if anyone gets ideas from this or wants to use the premise, go right ahead (please I'd be happy just to read more bottom Tadashi)

Getting away from big Yama was easy, that oversized lump was turning on his back like a turtle after one quick shove. Of cause he had to still run a fare way before he could slow down his pace and instead calmly walk back home relishing in the win.  
He shifted a finger over the decent wad of cash in his pocket thinking of ways to spend it, nothing too big though it wouldn't be good for Aunt Cass to find out about him Bot fighting again. 

"Could've replaced that shitty coffee machine"

As he got closer to the cafe he groans, Aunt Cass stood impatiently with her arms crossed yet not seeming to have spotted him. He could sneak around the building to the other side and get in through a window. She clearly knew he wasn't in so that wouldn't work out in his favour. It's slightly surprising that Tadashi wasn't standing with her, nor did he get picked up by him, maybe he was he'd gone back to his nerd lab to hang out with his own kind.

As he got closer her head snapped in his direction and he could now clearly see her disappointed expression.

"Here we go again..."

"Hiro!, Where have you been young man?!" Her arms were now waving in exasperation, "And where is Tadashi? I know he went of galavanting after you"

Hiro looked at her in confusion, his brother didn't go after him to his knowledge. He would have seen him or at least he would of sent a message to him if his phone couldn't pickup the signal from the tracker in his hoodie.

"Tadashi didn't come to pick me up, I haven't seen him since three p.m."

Her face became worried as she contemplated what he'd said, Tadashi was incapable of lieing to people and if he was up to something that was disapproved it was obvious. That was what gave Hiro away most of the time but he still tries to encourage his involvement with his mischief.

"Tadashi clearly went to go pick you up, did you check your phone?"

Starting to get worried himself he took out his phone and after quickly making sure that no messages were sent to him he opened up the tracking app and looked for the fox icon. Within seconds he found it between one of the alleyways that lead to were his last fight with Yama was. He'd gone down a different one to escape so he must have missed him. The fact that it wasn't moving and that Tadashi had yet to call or message made him anxious.

"I'll be right back!" He announced before quickly turning and sprinted back in the direction he came from, his aunt's voice yelling out behind him to wait.

It took roughly ten minutes to make it to the area and the icon had yet to move even once, out of breath and feeling as if he was about to collapse he turned the corner into the alleyway only to pause. From the looks of it no one was there, even with it being dark out you'd still be able to see a silhouette.  
Going further in his eyes caught sight of a flicker of light, walking over to it he saw that it was Tadashi's phone and that it was on.  
Kneeling down he stretched a hand out to pick it up only to freeze when he spotted that the area surrounding the phone had blood and other substances near it.

His heart had speed up and he felt a scream in the back of his throat when he identified the substances but was pushed out of his shook by the beeping of his aunt's car.

"Hiro!" She yelled in worry as she got out of the car and rushed to his side, at first not noticing the phone in favor of checking on Hiro in his clearly disturbed state.

She was about to burst into an array of questions when his eyes meet hers and she stopped, her hand no longer going to rest on his shoulder. After what felt like minutes he moved his eyes back to the phone and hers followed. He heard his aunt gasp and immediately back away to take out her own phone to call the police.

Tadashi's tracker was in his phone and his phone was laying on the ground covered in blood and cum, the screen was on but facing the ground leaning slightly on a small rock letting the light shine on the floor. From how the light was flickering it seemed like a video was playing.  
With shaking hands he finally picked up the phone, his aunt talking to the police on hers in the background and turned the screen to face him.

On the screen was indeed a video, in the video he saw his brothers face twisted in pain letting out silent screams as he was violated. A few seconds and the video repeated from the beginning, his clothes destroyed and growing fear in his eyes. With a quaking breath Hiro dropped the phone and threw up the last thing he heard was his own broken sob before the the world went black.

△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△

 

The world came back to him in bits and pieces, first was the sound of crying and beeping, then was the feeling of sheets under him and finally was the blinding white lights of a hospital room and his sullen aunt. Memories of last night reacted his mind and he shoot up into a seated positions.

"Tadashi!" He yelled facing his legal guardian, "did they find him?!"

His last hope was shattered when she meet his gaze with one of defeat, it's coldness gave him goosebumps and the blame was clear to see.

"We told you it was dangerous... I specifically told you that THIS would happen eventually!" Her voice began to rise, "You were warned of the types of people in those areas, you JOKED about encounters that you and Tadashi had had before!"

"A..Aunt Cass..."

"You... you... why did you refuse to listen" she finished, breaking down with tears streaming down her face while her hands fisted her hair in pure misery.

Hiro followed soon after with sobbed apologies that became incoherent. Both having enough of the distance and grabbing each other in a tight almost painful hug.

The police came in soon after to get his statement and tell them what they had found out so far. Tadashi had been asulted and then taken by his asalents no where to be found. The DNA results for the blood and semen had yet to come back from the lab and despite there being a video no suspects have been listed. A search of the area had yielded nothing and they were left with no leads.

Tadashi Hamada was announced abducted.


End file.
